MAÑANA ES PARA SIEMPRE II un beso esperado
by maryhamatogirl
Summary: cuando un amor es muy fuerte, ni la misma muerte puede romperlo...¿péro quizas la misma muerte pueda unirlo?
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos acá una nueva loquera mía, es un fic muy especial para mi… espero y les guste…

Gracias por leer lo que escribo: P

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Una noche como tantas, dentro de la guarida una discusión de las que muy a menudo se escuchan entre Leonardo y Raphael, ¿la cuestión en si de aquella disputa? La misma de siempre… protección al hermano que cree no necesitarla.

-Ya te lo dije Leonardo, voy a ir y no a paso atrás –

-Es muy peligroso ¿Qué no puedes comprender lo que te digo? –

-El que no comprende eres tú Leonardo, me tienes hasta la coronilla que te metas en lo que no te importa –

-Lo que tenga que ver contigo y a los que quiero me importa –

Los ánimos estaban subiendo a tono por parte de Raphael, ya que Leonardo mostraba la serenidad y calma que lo caracterizaba en esas disputas.

-Raphael – respiro tranquilo.

-Leonardo… si el problema es la motocicleta, sabes de sobra que la puedo manejar mejor que nadie – le apunto con el dedo – incluso mejor que tu –

-Lo sé Raphael… se perfectamente que eres muy hábil… mejor que nosotros en eso – puso una mano en su cabeza controlando su temperamento – las personas que están en esos arrancones son las que no me dan buena espina –

-A ti nada te da buena espina –

-Sabemos que eres el mejor ¿Qué necesidad hay de competir en eso? –

-El dinero Leo, Casey y nosotros necesitamos dinero –

-Hay Raphael… pero no así, no de esta manera –

Donatello salía de su laboratorio y llego hasta al lado de Mikey y se sentó junto a él.

-¿Ahora por qué? – tomo palomitas del tazón de Mikey.

-Rafa quiere ir a unos arrancones de moto clandestinos y… -

-Leo no quiere – suspiro – Raphael no entiende que ese tipo de gente son muy peligrosas… quizás hasta mafiosas –

-Creo que Leo quiere llegar a ese punto – apaga el televisor – pero Raphael no lo deja… ¿intervenimos?-

-No creo que sea conveniente… les doy dos minutos mas antes de que Raphael salga a su habitación y azote la puerta –

En la cocina las cosas subían de tono.

-Raphael por favor, solo te estoy pidiendo que no te arriesgues –

-Yo solo te pido que no te metas… además como no te gustan las motos ni emociones fuertes no me entiendes –

-Raphael… te pido que por una vez en tu vida me obedezcas, no sabes las consecuencias que podría traer esto –

-Mira Leonardo, lo único que sé es que ya estoy harto de que te metas en mi vida como toda una madre preocupada –

-Lo hago porque eres mi hermano, lo mismo haría por Donatello o Mikey – lo miro serio – y lo sabes –

-Pues conmigo no lo hagas –

-Lo hare siempre, mientras tenga un solo respiro de vida siempre lo hare – lo punto con el dedo – te guste o no – frunció el ceño – y me obedecerás por que soy tu hermano mayor –

Raphael al escuchar las determinantes palabras de su hermano, sintió que la ira salía y le dijo algo que quizás nunca pensó decirle a su hermano mayor.

-¡Pues con un demonio deja de respirar!- su respiración se ajito - ¡deberías dejar de existir así todos estaríamos mejo sin ti! –

A Leonardo aquellas palabras fueron como un balde de agua helada, solo cerró los ojos analizando que su hermano se dejo llevar por el enojo, Donatello y Mikey se pusieron de pie desconcertados.

-Ve a tu habitación Raphael – el maestro Splinter se escucho a las espaldas de su hijo.

Raphael sostenía la mirada a Leonardo furioso.

-Si sensei – dijo con los dientes apretados.

Salió de la cocina dejando aun Leonardo desubicado y contrariado.

-Hijo ¿te encuentras bien? – se acerco a él para poner una mano en su hombro pero…

-Si sensei – dio unos pasos hacia atrás para evitar la mano de su maestro – el solo está molesto con migo – desvió la mirada – ya estoy acostumbrado –

El maestro suspiro.

-Hijos vayan a sus habitaciones y duerman – miro a sus otros hijos – mañana hablaremos del asunto –

-Si sensei – contestaron los tres, Leonardo salió de la cocina y paso junto a sus hermanos.

-Leo… -

-Si Donatello – sonrió – estoy bien – vayan a dormir ya escucharon a sensei – subió las escaleras y se cerró la puerta de su habitación tras de él.

Dónatelo y Mikey se miraron.

-Uno que habla de más con esa bocota, y el otro que calla lo que siente –

-Que profundidad hermano – Mikey le dio una palmada a Donatello.

Al cabo de unos minutos cada uno estaba en su respectiva habitación.

Leonardo camino hacia una pequeña cajonera y la abrió con sumo cuidado de ella saco un marco de madera con una foto muy bien cuidada en ella, la tomo entre sus manos y se dirigió a su cama, quito las sabanas y se recostó para por fin conciliar el tan ansiado sueño, tomo el marco y lo puso a su lado.

-T e extraño tanto Angela – paso sus dedos sobre el rostro de aquella chica en la foto – quisiera estar a tu lado y dejar de molestar y estorbar a los que quiero – un suspiro salió de el acompañado de una lagrima cristalina que cayó justo en la foto – solo quisiera estar contigo siempre –

Y así quedo dormido, recordando el rostro de aquella chica a la que nunca pudo decir lo que sentía, a la que nunca pudo decir Te Amo……

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	2. La meta

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Todo era calma dormía tranquilamente hasta que una voz en su interior lo llamo.

-_Leo… tú hermano está en peligro… Leo…. Despierta ahora-_

Leonardo bañado en sudor se incorporo violentamente y atino a decir un solo nombre.

-Raphael – se puso de pie y corrió a la habitación de su hermano, abrió la puerta y la encontró vacía – no… Raphael… -

En una parte alejada de la ciudad unos arrancones estaban en plena acción.

-As ganado todas las carreras rafa – dijo un animado Casey – ya tenemos suficiente dinero –

-Solo espero y no quieran que me quite el casco – reviso la llanta delantera de la moto – está muy floja, ya no aguanta una mas – se pone de pie frustrado – hasta aquí llego la noche Casey -

Unos tipos se acercaron mal encarados.

-Bien… esta noche fue de suerte para ustedes –

-No es de suerte ser los mejores – dijo con arrogancia Raphael.

-Entonces no se opondrán a la última carrera – levanto la ceja – doble o nada –

-No gracias, hasta aquí nos retiramos – Casey sabía que la moto de rafa ya no aguantaría ni media carrera.

Los tipos sacaron armas y rodearon a Raphael y Casey.

-No les di opción – corto cartucho – doble o nada –

-Son demasiados Raphael – susurro Casey.

-Lo se tarado – busco entre su ropa – no traigo mis armas –

-¿Qué hacemos? –

-No lo sé tarado – desvió la mirada hacia la moto – no creo que resista esa llanta –

Los minutos era intensos, no había movimiento por ninguno de los dos lados.

-Les daré hasta tres para que decidan – soltó una carcajada – uno, dos y….

-Yo acepto la carrera por el – se escucho una voz tras de ellos.

Todos voltearon a ver el origen de esa voz y tras de ellos habían tres chicos parados, vestían jeans, sudaderas y gorras que no permitían ver bien sus rostros, el de sudadera negra ce acerca decidido.

-Yo acepto la carrera por mi hermano – lo miro levantando una ceja – claro… ¿si no tienen miedo perder? – termino alardeando.

Los tipos miraron a su jefe esperando una orden de el.

-Bajen sus armas muchachos aun nos queda una carrera mas – se acerco a aquel chico y estiro la mano – es un trato, tu tomaras el lugar de tu hermano –

Leonardo solo asintió y se encamino hacia Donatello y Mikey que observaban atentos a cualquier ataque inesperado.

-Kairo –llamo el sujeto – prepárate vas tú contra este novato –

-Si jefe – aquel enorme sujeto se encamino hacia su moto para tomar posición.

Raphael y Casey corrieron hacia los recién llegados.

-¿Qué haces Leonardo… estás loco? – Raphael giro bruscamente a Leonardo- tú no sabes manejar estas motos -

-Dame tu casco – fue toda respuesta que tuvo.

-¿Qué demonios tratas de probar? –

-No probar Raphael – lo miro serio –aun no entiendes que solo hago esto para protegerte –

-Leo no entiendes… la moto de Raphael está mal no está en condiciones para otra carrera – Casey intervino.

-Que me des el casco –

-¿Estás listo novato? – se escucho el impaciente tipo.

-Un minuto más – miro a Raphael – el casco, dámelo –

-No… Leo, si es por lo de hace rato yo…. –

-No Raphael, también es para entenderte… haciendo lo que tanto te gusta – sonrió – así ya no te criticare – puso una mano en su hombro – además quiero que veas que se siente ver a alguien que quieres arriesgarse por algo tonto –

-Pero… la moto Leo – la apunto – la llanta no resistirá –

-Yo se lo que hago – le dio un pequeño golpe al casco – dámelo ya – mira a los sujetos – ahora que no miran...rápido –

Raphael se quita el casco rápidamente y se pone la gorra que Leo se quito, ya el casco en la cabeza de Leonardo se dirige hacia la moto acompañado por sus hermanos.

-Bien – se sube en ella y mira a Raphael - ¿Dónde se acelera y frena? –

Los chicos se espantaron y dieron un pequeño salto hacia atrás.

-Es broma – sonríe divertido – solo quería asustarlos –

-Leo… Raphael tiene razón – un equilibrado Donatello.

-Está bien… yo sé lo que hago – observo a su hermano Raphael – después de esto debes prometer que no vendrás a estas carreras nunca más…¿prometido?-

-Lo prometo…solo ten cuidado quieres – desvió la mirada preocupado – no me perdonaría jamás si algo te pasara –

-No te comporte como una mama preocupante – le dijo irónicamente – solo esta carrera y recuerda que será la primera para mí y ultima para los dos – bajo la mica del casco – deséenme suerte –

Encendió el motor y se dirigió a la marca de salida, ambos aceleraban motores mientras esperaban el banderazo de salida.

-¡Leo… no aceleres en las curvas! – grito Raphael, Leonardo solo alzo la mano.

-Bien llego la hora de hacer algo más por tus hermanos – se dijo a si mismo.

Antes de salir vio una silueta alejada cerca de una de las curvas, un rostro conocido pero imposible de estar en ese lugar.

-¿Angela? –

-En sus marcas, listos – la bandera bajo -¡fuera!-

Los dos competidores arrancaron a gran velocidad, los dos iban l lado del otro era una carrera cerrada ambos en la misma posición.

-Vamos Leo… tu puedes – Raphael solo observaba a su hermano correr.

-Woralesss… Leo conduce muy bien la moto – Mikey sonaba entusiasmado –gánales hermanito – gritaba.

Donatello no dejaba de observar la llanta preocupada.

-Esa llanta no resistirá mucho –

-¿Qué? – dijo Raphael alterado – corre Leo, falta poco –

Leonardo tomo la delantera faltaba solo una curva mas para llegar a la meta cuando escucho de nuevo esa voz.

-_Gana Leo, al final del camino te estaré esperando… corre falta poco… vamos –_

Cinco metros más y el seria el ganador, seguía sin bajar la velocidad cuando al cruzar la meta miro hacia un lado y ahí estaba la vio era ella… era Angela, fue así como gano la carrera.

-¡¡GANO!! – Gritaron emocionados los chicos - ¡GANO! –

Pero la emoción del momento no duro mucho, la llanta no resistió y salió de su eje haciendo que Leonardo saliera disparado junto con la moto a gran velocidad hacia adelante, la moto junto con Leo dieron varias vueltas hasta que se detuvieron varios metros adelante.

_-¡LEO!- _gritaron horrorizados al ver como Leonardo parecía un muñeco de trapo salir disparado.

No tardaron en llegar y acudieron a ver el estado de Leonardo.

-Leo… háblame ¿estás bien? – Raphael le quito el casco con sumo cuidado – háblame por favor –

-Leo – Donatello se unió a Raphael y lo tocaba para saber si no se había roto algo –No te muevas –

-Estoy… bi..en.. – se quejo – solo..adolorido – abrió los ojos y sonrió - ¿ganamos? –

-Si Leo, ganaste – Mikey lo miro con una cara de preocupación y alegría a la vez .

-Ayu…denme a levantarme – volvió a quejarse – levántenme –

-¿Estás loco? – dónatelo le increpo – no te muevas –

-Te digo que estoy bien – cerro los ojos para resistir el dolor – levántame… el premio me deben mi premio –

-¿Cómo te importa mas eso? – Raphael se molesto – no eres nada res…pons…-

-¿Responsable? – lo miro sonriendo – por fin lo entendiste Raphael –

Los sujetos se acercaban a ellos y Mikey coloco una gorra rápidamente en la cabeza de Leonardo.

-¿Estás bien chico? – pregunto.

-Si.. solo – estiro la mano y los chicos lo levantaron – …adolorido – se quedo de pie apoyado en Mikey.

-Mis respetos… eres un gran corredor chico – lo mira – tienes futuro en esto – extiende la mano y les entrega un maletín – aquí tienes tu premio –

-Raphael ¿podrías? –

Raphael asiente y toma el maletín.

-Esta lo acordado en el, por esta noche ganaron – les dio la espalda y salió caminando – es mejor que lleven a ese chico a un hospital – y subió a un lujoso auto – hasta la próxima – y se retiro junto con los demás.

-Maldito viejo loco… no habrá próxima – dijo Raphael molesto.

-Al menos pago lo acordado y no termino llenándonos de plomo – dijo Casey divertido.

-Bueno… ya salimos de esto – observo a Leonardo – Leo, necesita atención vayamos a casa –

-Si viejo – agrego Mikey – parece como si te hubiera arrastrado una motocicleta –

-No será porque lo arrastro una motocicleta – recibió un zape por parte de Raphael – tarado-

Leonardo miraba hacia a lo lejos y sonreía ignorando los comentarios de sus hermanos.

-¿Cómo te sientes intrépido? –

Sonrió con los ojos semicerrados.

-Es curioso – sonrió cansado.

-¿Qué es curioso Leo? – pregunto Donatello observando que hacia esfuerzo por hablar.

-Lo hermosa que sigue Angela –

-¿Qué? – pregunto Donatello.

-Leonardo, Ángela está muerta – lo miro preocupado.

-No – negó con la cabeza – ella esta tras de ustedes –

Los chicos miraron hacia sus espaldas, pero no había nada, luego miraron nuevamente a Leonardo.

Mikey pasó una mano por su pecho para apoyarlo mas pero este dio un grito ahogado.

-AGHHHH –

-¿Te lastime? –

Donatello se acerca y levanta la sudadera de Leonardo y observaron con horror, tenía un fierro de la moto incrustado a un costado del estomago y sangraba abundantemente.

-No…- dijo angustiado.

Lo miraron al rostro con el rostro alterado.

-Y a voy Angela es..perame – tosió fuerte y sangre salió por su boca.

-¡¡Leonardo!! – gritaron.

El cerró los ojos y dejo de sentir dolor su cuerpo perdió fuerza siendo sostenido solo por sus hermanos que no daban crédito a semejante tragedia, lo llamaban angustiadamente pero solo una voz escuchaba…solo una…

-_Aquí estoy amor… aquí estoy…estaremos juntos siempre….siempre…_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	3. te quiero ver

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¡Maldición! – Raphael sostenía el cuerpo de su hermano semiinconsciente - ¡Casey ve por la camioneta!-

-¡Esta atrás de aquel árbol! – tomo el pulso de Leonardo - ¡rápido Casey… Leo, casi no tiene pulso! – tenia la cara alterada de la preocupación.

-Toma Casey – Mikey le arrojo las llaves.

Casey las atrapo y salió corriendo tras la camioneta, los minutos eran importantes, la vida de Leonardo dependía de eso.

-¡Recuéstenlo! – con sumo cuidado lo pusieron en el suelo – ¡que no se mueva! –

Donatello sin lastimar a Leonardo rompe parte de la sudadera para quedar a descubierto la herida, el cuadro se presentaba grave el acero estaba profundo y seguía sangrando.

-Me… du…ele – logro hablar.

-Tranquilo Leonardo respira con calma y no te muevas – miro a Raphael – tenemos que quitarle ese hierro –

-¿En qué te ayudamos? –

Donatello trato de conservar la calma, un solo error y podría ser fatal para su hermano.

-Mikey, quítate la sudadera y rómpela en tres partes –

Mikey obedeció y rompió su sudadera.

-Raphael sostenlo… por el dolor podría moverse – miro a Mikey – en cuanto retire el hierro debes presionar la herida con un pedazo de la sudadera… tienes que parar la hemorragia –

-¿Listos? – el temor en sus ojos se reflejo.

Sus dos hermanos asintieron.

-Bien Leo, esto te dolerá solo no te muevas por favor – tomo el hierro – atento Mikey – comenzó a jalar despacio, Leonardo lanzo un grito.

-HHHAAAAGGG –

-Calma Leo, terminare pronto – saca por fin el fierro - ¡ya Mikey pronto! –

Mikey puso el trapo pues la sangre no se detuvo y comenzó a salir.

Leonardo abrió los ojos desorbitados.

-Tranquilo Leo… no te muevas – miro hacia los lados - ¿Dónde está Casey? –

-Aquí viene – Mikey índico al ver la camioneta acercarse.

Casey baja de la camioneta y rápidamente abre las puertas de atrás.

-Esto es lo que haremos – Donatello indica decidido – Mikey tu y Casey lo agarran de los pies, Raphael y yo de la espalda – limpio el sudor de su rostro – no debemos moverlo demasiado –

Así acatando las órdenes de Donatello subieron a Leonardo a la camioneta.

-¡Vámonos no hay tiempo que perder! –

Raphael se sube como conductor y Casey de copiloto, la marcha veloz dio comienzo, Donatello y Mikey estaban junto con Leonardo Mikey sostenía su mano llorando.

-Resiste Leo… por favor – lloraba.

-¡Casey… llama a Abril! – dónatelo sostenía la cabeza de Leonardo con ambas manos – ¡necesitamos a su amigo el doctor! – observaba a Leonardo con la mirada desenfocada - ¡explícale...pronto! –

-¡Leo! – Mikey exclamo al sentir su mano sin fuerza -¡Donatello! – grito desesperado.

-¡¿Qué rayos pasa?! – llamo Raphael.

Donatello miraba a Leonardo y lo llamaba.

- ¡Leonardo mírame a los ojos! – movió un poco su cabeza - ¡Leonardo mírame! –

-¡Leo! –

Pero el cerro los ojos y dejo caer su mano, por la comisura de su boca salió un hilito de sangre.

-¡¡De prisa Raphael… de prisa ¡! –

Raphael acelero aun mas mientras Casey explicaba a la chica lo sucedido.

-Tendrá todo listo al llegar a la guarida – giro hacia la parte trasera y observo a Donatello dando masaje cardiaco a Leonardo –no…. –

Raphael observo el rostro alterado de Casey y miro por el espejo y miro con terror aquella escena, fijo su vista en el camino y acelero como nunca lo había hecho en su vida.

-Maldición resiste Leo – "deberías dejar de respirar", ese pensamiento cruzo su mente – nunca debí decirte eso…nunca –

Al llegar a la bodega bajo y abrió la puerta rápidamente, Donatello trataba de cargar a Leonardo.. pero Raphael lo hizo a un lado y con una fuerza que lo caracterizaba cargo rápidamente a su hermano y sintió con horror su cuerpo frio y algo pálido, con rapidez y precaución llegaron a la guarida en el lugar el doctor, Abril y el sensei los esperaban.

-¡Hijo! – exclamo al verlo lleno de sangre.

-Por aquí – indico el doctor amigo de Abril – recuéstalo y salgan todos… rápido –

-Yo me quedo – Donatello lo miro serio – es mi hermano y además puedo servir de ayuda –

El doctor asintió al ver la determinación en el rostro de Donatello.

-Que los demás salgan ahora – se dirigió a Abril – trae todo lo que te había dicho antes… rápido –

Los demás salieron del laboratorio casi a empujones por Casey, Raphael observo sus ropas teñidas de color rojo, la sangre de su hermano… que quizás debió haber sido la de el mismo, el tenia que manejar es maldita motocicleta… no Leonardo… no él.

Una angustiante hora había transcurrido, y esa puerta no se habría hasta ese momento, de ella salió Abril llorando quien se abrazo de Casey llorando fuertemente.

Raphael, Mikey y el sensei entraron rápidamente y observaron a Donatello tendido sobre los pies de Leonardo llorando, el doctor tenía la mirada baja.

-¿Qué…pa..so? –

El doctor se giro y lo miro al rostro.

-Lo siento – puso una mano en el hombro de Raphael – no pudimos hacer nada… entro en estado de coma –

Todos recibieron esa noticia como balde de agua fría, no lo podían creer hace unas horas bromeaba en aquella carrera y ahora estaba…

Raphael se dejo caer de rodillas y comenzó a llorar en silencio…

Una voz escucho en su cabeza.

_-Leo… levántate… ven… aquí estoy… no tengas miedo, abre los ojos y ven hacia mi…_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	4. AUN

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Abrió los ojos, ya no había dolor ¿Dónde estaba?... tardo un poco en reconocer el lugar.

**Otra vez  
camino sin dirección  
acompañado por la inmensidad  
de una noche fría y gris.**

-¿Qué? –

Miro con asombro estaba justo parado en aquella ventana de la habitación de Ángela, aquella en que la vio por última vez.

_-¿Sabes?... te extraño como nunca pensé extrañar a alguien, extraño tus manos esas que me detenían cada que caía – una chica le daba la espalda._

Leonardo al escuchar aquella voz sintió que su corazón dejo de latir, no había tiempo ni espacio…bajo la ventana y quedo tras de ella.

**Y la luna,  
que llena el crepúsculo  
me baña en matices de nostalgia  
al reflejar tu rostro**

La chica se gira lentamente y lo mira justo a los ojos, sonríe y lentamente pasa su mano por la mejilla de Leonardo, el cierra los ojos y deja caer tibias lagrimas.

**Me siento tan triste amor,  
tan infeliz  
tan lleno de ansiedad**

Un suspiro entre cortado sale de el al sentir ese toque tan delicado que había extrañado con toda su alma.

-¿Me extrañaste? – pregunta con una tímida sonrisa.

_**No sé qué nos separo,  
y como negarle a mi corazón...**_

El con sus manos temblando de miedo que aquello fuera solo un sueño, que aquella chica solo fuera parte de una alucinación cruel del destino… abrazo fuertemente aquel que sintió como un bello espejismo

Pero sintió aquel calor que sentía antes de… antes de que ella dejara de existir, con una infinita ternura la atrajo más hacia él y comenzó a llorar susurrando su nombre.

-Angela…Angela-

**...que aún te amo  
que aún te extraño  
los días sin ti  
son como morir**

Ella se aferro a su cuerpo y agradecía tener una oportunidad más de hablar, de sentirlo de nuevo junto a ella…aunque fuera solo una vez mas..

**Aún...  
...te amo  
¿Donde estás?  
no quiero perderte...no, no  
no se si piensas en mi  
como yo en ti**

**-**Angela…¿Cómo es…? –

-Shhhh – se separa y pone un dedo en su boca – ya habrá tiempo –

-Yo… siempre… -

**Oh me haces tanta falta  
que vale el orgullo  
si me siento así  
si eres gran parte de mi  
¿dónde supones que  
debo ocultar  
el dolor que llevo de ti?....**

-Leo… ahora – baja la mirada – no tenemos tiempo para el 14 de febrero – alza la mirada - ¿Qué tenias que decirme? –

Leonardo soltó una pequeña riza acompañada de un sollozo compulsivo, se aferro mas a ella y no la soltaba… se juro a su mismo que no la soltaría jamás… jamás…

**Si aun te amo  
si aun te extraño  
los días sin ti  
son como morir  
aun...  
...te extraño  
**

Alguien en alguna parte del infinito cielo, pensó que debían terminar aquella platica que jamás inicio ni termino, alguien con una infinita bondad aprovecho un accidente para que sus almas se juntaran y volvieran a sentir aquel inmenso amor que jamás se detuvo en ellos, ahora ellos tenían una oportunidad más… solo una.

**  
No se que nos separo  
y que puede hacer  
este abismo entre los dos  
no quiero esta soledad  
te quiero a ti  
te quiero solo a ti!  
Aun te amo  
aun te extraño  
los días sin ti  
son como morir  
Aun...  
...te amo...**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**ERAS ALTIVO, IDEAL, ENÉRGICO, BRIOSO,  
MUY SIMPÁTICO, DULCE, IMPETUOSO,  
RADIANTE, ENCANTADOR, APASIONADO,  
ELEGANTE, LIBRE, SENSIBLE Y RELAJADO.**

TÚ TENÍAS TODA LA VIDA POR DELANTE  
Y VIVÍAS CON ILUSIÓN EN EL MAÑANA.

**MAS EN UN INSTANTE YO NO TE TUVE,  
SUFRÍ… TU PÉRDIDA HIZO LLORAR MI ALMA.**

_Hola :P espero y les guste está loca invención mía… solo faltan dos capítulos más para el inesperado final…._

_Gracias XD_


	5. Te siento

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ella se separa de apoco lentamente de Leonardo, sin dejar de soltar las manos… el de igual forma no permitiría soltarla… la recupero…no se perdonaría perderla de nuevo… no otra vez.

-Estas más alto Leo – sonríe tímida.

-Tres años… tres largos años sin ti Ángela – su cara reflejo tristeza.

Ella lo suelta y camina hacia la ventana y se detiene de pronto.

-¿Tres años? – Bajo la mirada - ¿es mucho tiempo para ti? –

Leonardo frunció el ceño confundido.

-Tiempo… es algo que no corre en esta habitación –

-¿A qué te refieres? – se acerco a ella.

-Solo una vez salí de esta habitación… solo esperaba a que regresaras – voltea rápidamente hacia él con los ojos llenos de lagrimas – esperaba a que la ventana se abriera para poder verte de nuevo… -

-¿Cómo? –

-Siempre al despertar me paro frente a esta ventana esperando a que la abras – lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos.

**Me desperté llorando,  
soñé que no volvías,  
Que no llegaba a tiempo quizás,  
quizás tu despedida.**

-No quería que te fueras… tenía miedo que salieras – puso sus manos en su pecho – tenia sueño… ansiaba el día de san Valentín… me jure que te diría todo al día siguiente… pero –

-Ángela… -

-Decidí que era hora de dormir… camine hacia mi cama con mi pulsera de la suerte – levanta la mano y la muestra.

-Yo… yo la hice para ti… -

-..Si – asintió – quería algo tuyo junto a mí al dormir… - miro su cama –me recosté y tu nombre fue lo último que pronuncie – limpia una lagrima – solo sentí mucho calor… mucho -

**Las lagrimas saladas,  
mojaban mis mejillas,  
mi carita empapada, los sueños,  
los sueños que morían.**

Leonardo comprendió, ella murió dormida…solo pensando en el, camino pronto hacia ella y la abrazo desesperadamente, lloraba como nunca antes lo había hecho, esas lagrimas que escondía cada vez que la recordaba, cada vez que la pronunciaba… cada vez que la sentía.

-Te… amo – pronuncio quedo – te amo – esta vez mas fuerte.

La aferro con más fuerzas.

-Siempre te ame… y te amare por toda la eternidad… la niña… mi amiga… la mujer… mi Ángela… - tomo el rostro de la chica con ambas manos – lo que te iba a decir el día de San Valentín era que te amo…te amo me enamore de ti…mi amor… -

**Te siento en ese beso que no fue,  
te siento en las ausencias. **

-Tres años tarde… y no es día de San Valentín – sonrió llorando – pero… ¿quieres ser mi novia? –

**Te siento en los escombros de este amor,  
que me llenó de penas.**

-Con… con todo mi corazón – lo miro a los ojos, no era un sueño, esta vez no – si… si quiero ser tu novia -

**Te siento en el olvido,  
te siento en el recuerdo,  
te siento en cada parte,  
te siento en todo el cuerpo.**

Una parte el corazón de ambos encontró la paz y calma deseada aquello que no pudieron decirse, aquel sentimiento que nació desde niños y que el destino había impedido que lo supieran, por fin lo había dicho…por fin…

-Yo había soñado este momento toda la vida – bajo la mirada – y lo que llevo en este lugar –

**No importaran las formas**

**Ni la piel que te pongas**

**Ni ¿cuándo dónde y cómo?**

**El nombre**

**El nombre que te nombra**

-No importa si estoy muerto, no sé cómo es que estamos juntos… pero mientras te sienta a mi lado, nada… nada importa-

**Porque se que estas cerca**

**Te siento en carne viva**

**Me desperté llorando**

**y supe**

**y supe que hoy volvías**

-Algo me dijo que hoy sería el día en que nos encontráramos de nuevo… aunque sea solo este momento –

-Siénteme aquí estoy – cerro los ojos – no me iré jamás -

**Te siento en ese beso**

**Que no fue**

**Te siento en las ausencias**

**Te siento en los escombros**

**De este amor**

**Que me lleno de pena**

**Te siento en el olvido**

**Te siento en el recuerdo**

**Te siento en cada parte**

**te siento en todo el cuerpo**

Aquello es lo que ambos habían deseado con toda su alma… ella, un espíritu que no podía tener el eterno descanso que necesitaba… el, un alma varada en el limbo.

Aquel abrazo parecía interminable, de pronto el se separo un poco de ella y tomo su rostro pálido entre sus manos y lentamente acerco su rostro más al de ella, temblaba de emoción… no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de pasar, lo había soñado tantas veces que ahora era realidad…

-Te amo – susurro frente a sus labios.

-Yo también… te amo – ella le contesto.

Un beso tierno y con sabor salado producto de las lagrimas hubo entre ellos, ambos cerraron los ojos rogando que así se quedaran el resto de la eternidad…

**Te siento en ese beso**

**que no fue**

**te siento en las ausencias**

**te siento en los escombros**

**de este amor**

**que me lleno de pena**

**Te siento en el olvido**

**Te siento en el recuerdo**

**Te siento en cada parte**

**te siento en todo el cuerpo**

Aquel lugar que parecía ser la habitación de Ángela, de estar en una semioscuridad, por arte de magia comenzó a iluminarse y una luz clara y cálida los rodeo mientras ellos seguían en eso beso tan esperado y ansiado, una pequeña vela que estaba en una dorada charola se encendió repentinamente y unas hermosas alas comenzaron a salir de la espalda de la chica, ellos no lo notaron solo en ese momento y espacio existían solo ellos… ellos y su amor…

**Te siento en todo el cuerpo….**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.


	6. ¿habra otro dia como hoy?

**Hola :P**

**Mil gracias por sus review y por seguir esta historia que significa mucho para mí**

**En el siguiente capítulo vendrá el final**

**Su amiga maryhamatogirl**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**¿Vendrá otro día como hoy?...**

**Tengo miedo de hablar ahora…No puedo resistir esta clase de dolor…Mi desmoronado corazón…¿De dónde puede recibir consuelo?...yo amaba…Un amor que era para siempre…Cierto, no me arrepiento…Aunque el amor me abandone…Hay algo precioso para mi…Lo siento en lo profundo de mi corazón…Solo quiero estar contigo en este mundo…Dame alegría…yo amaba…Un amor que era para siempre…Cierto, no me arrepiento…Aunque el amor me abandone…**

**Hay algo precioso para mí…**

Leonardo no soltaba su mayor necesidad… aquella alegría al sentir de nuevo a Ángela, la tenia justo en sus brazos y lo que más llenaba de gozo su tan cansado corazón…aquel beso…aquel beso deseado, se separo un poco de ella.

-¿Ángela? – La mira asombrado – tienes alas –

-¿Cómo? – mira a sus espaldas y ve aquellas alas blancas y bellas –soy…por fin soy un ángel –

Leonardo no puede reprimir una sonrisa al verla tan contenta y a la vez tan bella, pero una chispa de tristeza llega a él…"un bello ángel" pensó…pero.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso? –

-¿No lo entiendes Leo? – lo mira con emoción – por fin mi alma tiene la paz que necesitaba… por fin te tengo a ti… - lo abraza nuevamente.

-Y yo a ti… - susurra Leonardo.

**No creí que iba enamorarme a si**

**Tenerte entre mis brazos**

**Es como tocar el cielo para mí**

**Descubrí otra manera de sentir**

**Y todo es diferente**

**Desde que te conocí**

-Quédate con migo… para siempre – susurra Ángela al tenerlo tan cerca de ella.

**Cuando pienso en ti me muero de amor**

**Se enciende**

**Las luces de mí corazón**

**Cuando pienso**

**En ti me muero de amor**

**Y si tengo el cielo**

**El cielo te doy**

-Es lo que más deseo – la abraza mas fuerte – solo tenerte cerca… no perderte jamás -

**No creí que iba enamorarme a si**

**Tenerte entre mis brazos es como tocar el cielo para mí**

**Descubrí otra manera se sentir**

**Y todo es diferente desde que te conocí**

Ángela extendió las alas y se cubrieron ambos con ellas, una luz bella y cálida los rodeo cerrando los ojos serenamente.

**Cuando pienso en ti**

**Me muero de amor**

**Se encienden**

**Las luces de mi corazón**

**Cuando pienso en ti me muero de amor**

**y Si tengo el cielo**

**el Cielo te doy**

-Solo cierra los ojos… y estaremos juntos para siempre… -

**El cielo te doy…**

-No me dejes – susurro antes de cerrar los ojos -…por favor -

**Hay algo precioso para mi…Lo siento en lo profundo de mi corazón... … …**

-¡¡Leo!! – grita Donatello poniéndose de pie al ver como Leonardo comienza a convulsionarse -¡doctor! – lo llama con apuro - ¿Qué está pasando? –

El doctor corre y comienza a revisar y observa como la herida sangra nuevamente, checa aquel aparato que media los latidos de Leonardo y veía como estos disminuían letalmente.

-¡Tenemos que detener la hemorragia! – El doctor luce alterado – ¡puede tener un paro respiratorio! –

La puerta se abre en esos momentos rápidamente al escuchar los gritos de Donatello.

-¿Qué sucede? – Raphael luce alterado - ¿Qué demonios pasa? –

-¡Salgan de aquí! – el doctor los mira, mientras trata de estabilizar a Leonardo - ¡salgan! –

-¡Esta muriendo Raphael! – Donatello lo mira con frustración en su rostro.

-No – susurra sin aliento.

El sensei solo se detiene en el marco de la puerta sin palabras, Mikey se dejo caer de rodillas viendo aquella imagen, su hermano estaba a punto de…

-¡Leo! – Raphael corre hacia su lado y toma su mano casi fría - ¡Leonardo no te mueras! –

:::::::::::

Leonardo empieza a sentir un sueño acogedor y tranquilo, poco a poco pierde fuerza y comienza a caer mientras Ángela lo sostiene, Leo esta ya sin fuerzas en el piso ella sostiene su cabeza con ternura.

**Solo quiero estar contigo en este mundo…**

-¿Por qué me siento así?...solo quiero estar contigo siempre – soba su rostro con amor – no tengas miedo…el dolor pasara pronto – Leonardo se comenzó a tensar un poco – pasara pronto mi amor… -

:::::::::::

-¡Leonardo te lo suplico! – se deja caer de rodillas frente a su hermano - ¡te lo ruego hermano! –

Leonardo seguía temblado su cuerpo se ponía mas frio, "deberías dejar de respirar" esas palabras taladraron la mente de Raphael, ¿Por qué siempre en sus arrebatos dañaba a los que mas quería?.

-¡Estúpido! – grito -¡Mil veces estúpido! – comenzó a llorar desesperado -¡No quiero que mueras por favor! -

::::::::

-Seré el ángel más hermoso de cualquier cuento – se limpia las lagrimas que caen de su rostro – abriré mis brazos de par en par y te sostendré en mis alas para protegerte… seremos como en un cuento de hadas… y viviremos felices por siempre…-

:::::::::::

-¡Este no es tu final Leonardo! – Raphael se aferra a su cuerpo.

:::::::::::

-Escribamos nuestro propio final feliz… - besa su frente – desde que me dijiste que me amabas… en mi cielo las estrellas comenzaron a brillar – cierra los ojos – duerme Leo… duerme…al despertar nada nos separara… -

::::::::::

-¿Leo? – Raphael se separa un poco del cuerpo de su hermano y un sonido largo y agudo suena del aparato al que Leo estaba conectado.

-¡No! - grita Donatello empujando a Raphael - ¡Leo! – lo desconecta abruptamente - ¡No te dejare ir! – comienza a darle masaje cardiaco.

Mikey comienza a llorar, siente que deja de respirar no puede creer eso que está pasando en esos momentos.

Raphael retrocede unos pasos sin saber cómo actuar o reaccionar, por milésimas de segundos paso por su mente la vida de su hermano, juegos, peleas, entrenamientos, cuidados y hasta el último momento que lo vio consiente, se veía tan feliz en esa moto…"la moto"…"la carrera".."Ángela"…de pronto recordó aquellas palabras que dijo su hermano antes de caer…"ahí esta Ángela tras ustedes"…

El doctor sostiene a Donatello quien no paraba de tratar de resucitar a su hermano, con una fuerza que sacaba de lo más profundo intentaba sostener a Donatello que no dejaba de luchar tratando de llegar a su hermano en un intento de regresarlo a la vida.

Raphael con lágrimas en los ojos se acerca se acerca lentamente a su hermano muerto.

**Tengo miedo de hablar ahora…No puedo resistir esta clase de dolor…**

-Ángela – comienza a hablar con voz temblorosa – no…no te lleves… no te lleves mi hermano – solloza - te lo ruego –

Donatello al escuchar a su hermano se detiene y Mikey se pone de pie, el sensei los observe desde la puerta.

-Amas a mi hermano más que a nada… - toca el cuerpo ahora inerte – yo lo sabia…pero…te lo ruego desde lo más profundo de mi ser – su cuerpo tiembla - ¡No te lo lleves! –

:::::::::

_¡No te lo lleves!_

-¿Raphael? –Ángela levanta la mirada al escucharlo.

::::::::

-¡Te lo suplico! – grita desesperado -¡quiero a mi hermano! – comienza a llorara desesperado -¡¡LEO!! – grita con mas angustia y desesperación.

::::::::

-¿Angustia…dolor? – mira el rostro de Leonardo – tus… tus hermanos… - lagrimas salen de su rostro.

-Aun no es su tiempo – una voz se escucha en eco - ¿lo amas? –

-Más que a nada… -

-¿Qué tanto? –

Ángela abraza el cuerpo de Leonardo con dolor, el al sentirla abre los ojos cansado.

-¿Ya…ya paso? – respira tranquilo – juntos…para siempre… -

Ángela le sonríe con ternura y amor.

-¿Abra otro día como hoy?... – le pone en su mano aquella pulsera que el regalo – si consigo…este día otra vez… - besa a Leonardo con amor – tratare de vivirlo realmente bien –

Pone una mano en los ojos de Leonardo y hace que los cierre, derrama una lágrima brillante.

-Te amo Leonardo…siempre lo hice… y siempre lo hare… - se acerca y susurra en su oído – despierta… -

**Un amor que era para siempre…**

**:::::::::**

Los chicos que aun lloraban alrededor del cuerpo de su hermano sintieron como se estremeció un poco, levantaron la vista sorprendidos y vieron como Leonardo estaba respirando.

-¿Leo? – Donatello lo ve sorprendido -¡doctor! – lo llama.

El médico se aproxima rápidamente y comienza a estabilizar a Leonardo ante la mirada de asombro de todos, está poniendo el suero cuando algo extraño lo hace detenerse.

-¿Qué…que es esto? – levanta mostrando algo que llevaba en su mano Leonardo.

Todos miran el objeto y una risa acompañada de un compulsivo sollozo sale de ellos.

-Ángela –

**Tengo miedo de hablar ahora…No puedo resistir esta clase de dolor…Mi desmoronado corazón…¿De dónde puede recibir consuelo?...yo amaba…Un amor que era para siempre…Cierto, no me arrepiento…Aunque el amor me abandone…Hay algo precioso para mi…Lo siento en lo profundo de mi corazón…Solo quiero estar contigo en este mundo…Dame alegría…yo amaba…Un amor que era para siempre…Cierto, no me arrepiento…Aunque el amor me abandone…**

**Hay algo precioso para mí…**

_**¿Vendrá otro día como hoy?...**_

_**si consigo…este día otra vez… tratare de vivirlo realmente bien…**_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	7. De nuevo vivir

Hola… acá con el capítulo final :P

Gracias por leer mi alucinado fic y mil gracias por sus review

Su amiga maryhamatogirl

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Días después…

-Vamos..hey dormilón despierta… -

Leonardo abre los ojos lentamente, se sentía mareado y algo confundido.

-¿Don..de estoy? – mira a su alrededor.

-Estas en el mundo de los vivos – Mikey sonríe – ya tenias muchos días dormidos pero el doctor dijo que ya estabas fuera de peligro –

-¿Doc..tor? – trata de llevar una mano a su cabeza pero no logra moverla se sentía muy débil.

-Tranquilo hermano – Mikey detiene su mano – por el momento creo que no debes moverte –

-¡Leo despertaste! – Donatello se acerca a su hermano y lo abraza – estoy tan feliz que estés bien – se separa y lo mira feliz – nos diste un gran susto – se gira hacia la puerta -¡¡Hey chicos Leo despertó!! – les grita a los demás.

El primero en entrar fue Raphael apurando el paso.

-¿De verdad despertó? – se acerca a su hermano y lo ve aun un poco aturdido - ¿Cómo te sientes hermano? –

Leonardo cierra los ojos con fuerza y los abre repentinamente.

-Ángela – dijo de pronto - ¿Dónde está? – se trato de levantar pero su fallido intento lo hizo dolerse la herida.

-No te muevas Leo – Donatello lo sostiene – aun estas demasiado débil…por favor -

-¿Dónde esta Ángela? – respira agitado.

-Leonardo – Raphael lo mira fijamente – ella está muerta –

-No… - susurra -¡¡¡Noooo!!! – grita con sus fuerza - ¡¡Estaba con migo…la tuve en mis brazos..!! – trata de zafarse de su hermano que lo sostenía - ¡¡estaba con migo…no la dejare ir…no de nuevo!! – comenzó a llorar.

-¡Cálmate Leonardo! – Raphael trataba de que no se lastimara - ¡tu estas vivo! – le grita - ¡ella te devolvió! –

Leonardo se detiene y lo mira tratando de recordar aquello vivido.

-Leo… - habla más calmado – ella te regreso a la vida… te regreso con nosotros… no era tu hora hermano –

Grandes lágrimas salen de los ojos de Leonardo.

-Se lo dije – dice entre sollozos – le dije cuanto la amaba – sonríe entre lagrimas - ¡se lo dije! – Grita riendo -¡lo supo…al final lo supo!

_**Un amor que era para siempre…**_

Abril, Casey, el doctor y el maestro Splinter los observaban desde la puerta, un gran nudo en la garganta se les formaba al ver a Leonardo asi.

-¡Se lo dije! – Llora con más fuerza aun riendo amargamente - ¡y la volví a abandonar! –

Los chicos se miran a los ojos y Donatello saca de entre sus manos aquella pulsera que había aparecido en la mano de Leo.

-¿Reconoces esto? – la levanta.

Leonardo enfoca la mirada hacia aquel objeto que mostraban.

-Es la… la pulsera que le regale a Ángela – frunce el ceño -¿cómo es que..?

-Es la prueba de que ella te regreso a nosotros –Raphael se acerca y se la da en la mano – Leo, no se qué paso, no tengo una explicación lógica a todo esto – dio un largo suspiro – solo se que estas de nuevo con nosotros y que ella hizo eso posible -

Leonardo aprieta la pulsera y llora en silencio, los chicos lo observan abatidos no encontraban las palabras para lograr calmar aquel dolor que nuevamente surgió.

-Leo… - Donatello se acerca y lo abraza – llora hermano… -

Leonardo se aferro a el desesperado, Raphael y Mikey se miraron a los ojos y se unieron en aquel reconfortante abrazo.

Dos semana después…

-Primero voy yo – Mikey se baja de furgoneta.

-Espera Mikey te acompaño para estar mas seguros – observa a Raphael y leo que están sentados – ahora regresamos-

Los dos hermanos asienten.

-Si que hace frio no crees – Raphael observa a Leo con una mirada triste al ver a su hermano en esas condiciones.

Después del accidente Leonardo usa yeso en un brazo teniéndolo inmovilizado y que decir que ahora camina con ayuda de un bastón, el doctor indico que sería por dos meses en lo que todo su cuerpo se recuperaba.

-Trata de llevar este cabestrillo y sabrás lo que en realidad frio –

-Me imagino – Raphael sonrió de lado – Leo..hace tiempo quería decirte algo –

-No tienes nada que decir – Leo se adelanta al saber aquello que su hermano le diría – todo olvidado Rapha –

-Yo…yo nunca quise decir eso..yo..yo.. – baja la mirada – perdóname hermano – suspira.

-Perdóname tu a mi – Leonardo niega con la cabeza – haberes exagero demasiado – suspira – pero solo lo hago porque me preocupo demasiado por ustedes…por que los quiero –

-Lo se Leo – estira la mano hacia su hermano – ahora entiendo eso y te prometo ayudar a que hagamos las cosas menos peligrosas para ti –

Leonardo extiende su mano igual y ambos chocan los puños.

-Solo espero que la próxima vez que suba a una moto no me pase lo mismo –

-Ni de broma lo digas – le da un ligero golpe en el hombro – tu ya no te subes a ninguna en lo que mi cuenta corre – de pronto frunce el ceño – creo que ya se me pego algo de ti –

Leonardo sonríe ante las palabras de su hermano.

-Hey – Mikey asoma la cabeza – no hay moros en la costa –

-OK bro, - Raphael baja y ayuda a su hermano a bajar igual – es hora de la visita –

-Espera Mikey se sube a la furgoneta y baja con un gran ramo de flores.

-No olvides el obsequio hermano – le sonríe a Leonardo que asiente feliz.

**Dia Tras Día Los Meses Se Van**

**No Se Ni Cuándo Ni Cómo Vendrás**

**Día Tras Día La Espera Sin Fin Y Aun Tengo Guardado El Recuerdo De Ti**

Los cuatro caminan despacio al ritmo de su hermano lastimado, caminan rumbo hacia una tumba en particular de aquel cementerio.

**Como Te Extraño Me Haces Falta Mi Amor**

**Si Eso Es Quererte Hoy Renuncio Al Amor**

**Y De Nuevo Comenzar A Vivir**

-Llegamos – Donatello observa el rostro de Leonardo.

Leonardo no puede reprimir una lagrima salir de sus ojos, con un poco de esfuerzo logra poner aquel ramo de flores en el piso.

**Dia Tras Dia Mi Vida Se Va Junto Con Ella Mis Fuerzas De Amar**

**Dia Tras Dia Los Dias Se Van**

**Se Que Ya Nunca Jamás Volverán**

**Como Te Extraño Me Haces Falta Mi Amor**

**Si Eso Es Quererte Hoy Renuncio Al Amor**

**Y De Nuevo Comenzar A Vivir**

-Hola – dice con voz entrecortada - ¿me extrañas? – Limpia una lagrima – porque yo si… -

**Dia Tras Dia Los Meses Se Van**

**No Se Ni Cuando Ni Como Vendrás**

**Dia Tras Día Mi Espera Sin Fin**

**Y Aun Tengo Guardado El Recuerdo De Ti**

**Como Te Extraño Me Haces Falta Mi Amor**

**Si Eso Es Quererte Hoy Renuncio Al Amor**

**Y De Nuevo Comenzar A Vivir**

-¿Vendrá otro día como ese? – un nudo se formo en su garganta –si ese milagro vuelve pasar tratare de vivirlo realmente bien –

Una sonrisa triste se forma en su rostro y ve a sus hermanos.

-Vayamos a casa – mira la tumba de Ángela – todos tenemos la paz que buscamos –

Raphael asiente y sus hermanos igual.

**Dia Tras Dia Los Meses Se Van**

**No Se Ni Cuando Ni Como Vendrás**

**Dia Dia Tras Dia La Espera Sin Fin**

**Y Aun Tengo Guardado El Recuerdo De Ti**

**Como Te Extraño Me Haces Falta Mi Amor**

**Si Eso Es Quererte Hoy Renuncio Al Amor**

**Y De Nuevo Comenzar A Vivir**

-Adiós Ángela –mira hacia el cielo – viviré el resto de mis días recordándote y no desperdiciare el regalo de vida que me diste –

_Mi nueva vida llego Leonardo, tú serás feliz con mi recuerdo y yo lo seré con el tuyo…cuando nuestras almas se reúnan algún día...seremos completamente felices…_

_Adiós Leonardo…_

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**La canción es **

"**Como te extraño" de pedro fernandez**


	8. Epilogo

Mil gracias por todo su amiga maryhamatogirl

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Seis años después…

-¿No se te olvida algo? – Leonardo le pregunta a su hermano.

-Déjame ver – busca en la bolsa de compras – No, todo está – ya quiero ver que es lo que nos cocinan –

-Si solo espero que no incendien la cocina –

-Tienes razón Abril es todo un peligro junto a Mikey –

-SI –

Antes de dar vuelta al callejón…

Se escucha un grito femenino, ellos se giran rápidamente y observan una pelota que rueda hacia la carretera, detrás de ella una pequeña niña va tras ella.

-¡La niña! – grita Raphael.

Leonardo corre y haciendo dotes de sus artes ninja sale volando interceptando a la niña y pasando peligrosamente frente a un gran tráiler, ambos ruedan hacia el otro extremo de la calle.

-¡Leo! – grita Raphael llegando hacia el - ¿están bien? –

Leonardo se incorpora y pone de pie a la niña revisándola bien.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –

Le niña abre los ojos y mira a Leonardo a los ojos y sonríe, a ambos chicos les pareció extraño que no se asustara al verlos pero no le dieron importancia por que llevaban gorras y ropa creyeron que la niña no notaria que no eran humanos.

-Si – contesta - ¿mi pelota? – mira alrededor.

-Toma niña – Raphael se la da – debes tener más cuidado…¿sabes? –

-El tiene razón, si nosotros no estuviéramos por aquí – niega con la cabeza – no sabemos que podría haber pasado –

La niña abre los ojos y mira a Leonardo sonriendo.

-No era mi hora – toca la cara de Leo con una manita – además mi angelito me dijo que ustedes me ayudarían –

Leonardo frunce el ceño y observa a Raphael confundido.

Una señora grita corriendo asustada.

-¡Ángela! – Corre y la abraza -¿estás bien mi amor? –

-Si mami – apunta a su salvador – Leonardo me salvo –

Leonardo y Raphael se quedaron de una sola pieza ¿Cómo pudo saber el nombre de Leo?...

La señora se pone de pie y abraza a Leonardo.

-Gracias por salvar a mi hija –

-¿Cómo se llama la niña? – su corazón latía rápidamente.

-Su nombre es Ángela y tiene cinco años –

Los dos chicos se quedaron asombrados y mas al ver los ojos de la pequeña eran igual a los de…

-¿Ángela? – Leonardo se inclina y toma su mano – lindo nombre pequeña – le sonríe.

-¿Vendrá otro día como hoy? – dice con aquella linda voz de niña – si es así… - apunta el corazón de Leonardo – lo viviría realmente bien… -

Leonardo sin aire se pone de pie y con asombro observa a la niña que sonreía feliz.

-Adiós Leo – dice con la manita en alto – ya tengo hambre mami ¿nos vamos? –

-Si corazón – toma la manita de la pequeña y hace reverencia a los chicos – muchas gracias…el cielo los envió a salvar a mi niña –

Las dos se retiran caminando, la niña caminaba feliz de la vida y tranquila.

-Tiene razón señora – susurra para si mismo – el cielo nos junto de nuevo –

-¿Qué fue todo eso? – Raphael sigue asombrado – ella…ella era… -

-¡¡Adiós Ángela!! – grita Leonardo agitando la mano – ¡¡se una buena niña y se feliz pequeña!! –

La niña se gira y le grita.

-¡¡Los soy!! – agita la mano.

-¡¡Gracias Ángela!! – esta vez fue Raphael.

-¡Adiós Raphael! –

Leonardo observa a aquella niña irse sabiendo que ella tiene una oportunidad mas como la tuvo el y que ella realmente será feliz…siempre…

-¡¡Angela!! – grita Leonardo

La niña se detiene igual que su mama.

-¡Recuerda que mañana! –

Ella sonríe y da un pequeño brinquito de gusto.

-¡Es para siempre! –

_La vida y la muerte es un misterio que a su momento llegamos a conocer, solo queda pensar en vivir, soñar y despertar, amar y querer pero nunca olvidar, que mañana es seguir viviendo y amar es para siempre… por eso…._

_Mañana es para siempre…_

**Mirando al cielo buscando  
a un amigo pasado  
que se marcho sin aviso  
se lo llevo el destino.  
Que cortas eran las horas  
cuando el estaba a mi lado  
y ahora se hacen eternas  
su corazón se ha dormido.**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


End file.
